


Tumblr Ficlet: Lost in New York

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on tumblr: Blaine and Artie get lost in NY and have to call someone for help. Kurt & Rachel are in class and can’t answer, so they’re stuck with Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Ficlet: Lost in New York

Based on the prompt: Blaine and Artie lost in NY with only Santana for help

Also, as a prompt, would you consider writing Blaine and Artie friendship? I'm thinking, Blaine and Artie get lost in NY and have to call someone for help. Kurt & Rachel are in class and can't answer, so they're stuck with Santana.

  


It’s only their first week in New York, and Blaine and Artie have started to feel at home there. Blaine, Sam and Tina had found an affordable loft in the same building as Kurt, Rachel and Santana, and Artie was enjoying living on campus. It was nice to have everybody in the same state again and Blaine was feeling optimistic that he and Kurt were going to finally get back together soon. They’d had a very promising moment in the kitchen of Kurt’s loft, that probably would have led to more, had Rachel not interrupted. 

  


Blaine had gotten out of his classes early, and decided to meet up with Artie to see a movie. Kurt had suggested they wait for him to get out of class so he could show them around, but Blaine really felt that he and Artie needed to get acclimated to New York on their own.  They both had google maps and gps on their phones, their was a subway station not too far from Artie’s dorm and the movie theater was 5 stops from there. 

  


Or was it 4 stops? 

  


Because now Blaine and Artie were standing in the middle of a neighborhood they’d never seen before. Surrounded by large brick apartment buildings and and an abandoned warehouse, Blaine was getting the feeling that they weren’t in the right spot. 

  


“So now what? Do we try to catch another train? Do we know which direction we should go in?” 

  


Blaine looks around worriedly, “I don’t know Artie, I think I’m going to call Kurt.” 

  


Blaine pulls out his phone, “Nevermind, Kurt’s in class with Rachel.” 

  


“Then call Santana? Look, I don’t know much about New York, but I’ve seen enough of Jay Z’s music videos to be sure that these are the projects and you’re wearing a very expensive outfit and we look very much like we’re lost, and I think it would be prudent for us to make a decision and quickly.” 

  


Blaine looks around with a frown, “Oh my God, okay, I’m calling Santana.” 

  


Blaine pulls out his phone.

  


“What do you need Preppy Smurf?” 

  


“Santana, Artie and I are kind of lost. Do you think you can give us directions, or come find us?” 

  


Santana sighs, “Where are you two losers?” 

Blaine looks up at the street sign, “We’re on Franklin Ave?” 

  


Santana laughs, “Oh Jesus, how the hell did you guys end up over there?  I won’t even go over there. Okay, here’s what you need to do. I need you to go back to the subway station and wait for me, and please, for the love of God, put your fancy as phone away, hide your fancy ass watch. It’s a good thing neither of you wears Jordans,” Santana says before  hanging up the phone.

  


“She says to go back down to the subway platform and wait for her there. And don’t talk to anyone.” 

  


Blaine puts his phone in his pocket and takes his watch off and slips it into the backpack Artie has hanging from his chair. They turn and go back in the direction they came from, heading back down to the subway, happy that the stop where they got off had an actual elevator.

  


When they get down to the station, they find an empty bench, where Blaine sits down and Artie rolls over to join him. They look around, they see a few people waiting for trains, and a homeless man sleeping on the ground not far from them. They exchange a look at Artie sneaks a look at his watch. 

  


“So I’m thinking we should have waited for Kurt,” Artie says, glancing towards a man in a trench coat who’s stopping and approaching people around them.

  


“Yeah,” Blaine sighs, dejected, “I really didn’t think it would be this difficult to get to a movie.” 

  


“We ain’t in Kansas anymore, Toto,” Artie says, just as the man approaches them.

  


“Hey my dudes, y’all wanna buy a watch?” 

  


Blaine’s eyes open wide, he shakes his head, the guy starts to walk away, before turning back and leaning down towards Artie. Artie gulps.

  


“How much you selling that chair for?” The man asks.

  


“My wheelchair? You want to buy my wheelchair?” 

  


“Yeah, I know a guy that would give you $200 for the chair, man his grandma needs a new one.” 

  


“Um, it’s not for sale. I need it,” Artie tells him, voice shaking. 

  


“Alright, your loss.” 

  


**************************

In the time it takes Santana to get to them, they witness a fight between two girls, and a guy, they get flashed twice, they get approached by Jehovah’s Witnesses and a man in a very bright colored suit sits next to them carrying a Beatles lunch box and a water balloon, humming an Ella Fitzgerald song and reeking of sulfur. 

  


It is the strangest day of Blaine’s life. When Santana finally shows up, Kurt and Rachel in tow, Blaine is so happy to see them, he thinks he’s going to cry. He jumps up and runs into Kurt’s arms, Kurt rubs his back, comforting him.

  


“Aw, sweetie. Were you scared?” 

  


“Why would a person smell like sulfur, Kurt? And why would he carry a water balloon?” 

  


“Oh him? That’s Reggie, he’s harmless. Though I don’t know what the deal with the water balloon is,” Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s shoulder as he leads them to their train. 

  


“Someone tried to buy my wheelchair. I feel like you guys should have warned me about the possibility of people trying to buy my chair.” 

  


“That’s how you learn, wheels. I had to manage by myself when those two kicked me out. Now you’ll know better than to just wander off like a couple of lost ducklings. And you owe me, because I had a manicure appointment and I just missed it. So, Eyebrows, you gots my fingers, and Professor X here gets my feet, and I’ve been dancing barefoot, so they’re nice and rough. But I'm sure you’re skilled at removing calluses.” 

  


Artie frowns, looking at Santana’s feet, and the heels she’s wearing.

  


“Don’t pretend like you don’t have a foot fetish, Brits told me all about you.” 

  


Kurt takes his free hand and smacks Santana’s shoulder.

  


“Stop it, Satan, they’ve been traumatized enough.”


End file.
